


A Court of Stars and Wings

by SpottedWarrior



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottedWarrior/pseuds/SpottedWarrior
Summary: The Inner Circle is worried about the young heir. She is a young fae who knows how to take care of herself. But they all think that she is a little too adventurous. She keeps sneaking out at night. She was seen one night by her father and he wanted to approach her but Feyre stopped him. Why was she sneaking out? Why was she not telling anyone? Was she in trouble? These questions swirled around Rhysands mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Sierra had been sneaking out of the house of wind every night for the past six months. She was sure that she had been caught already. Someone had seen her sneaking out of the house. But yet no one had approached her about it yet. She new it was probably only because her mother was keeping her father from being over protective. She was heading towards the woods just outside of Velaris. She had a nagging feeling she was being followed this time. But she couldn't see anything. only a nagging feeling to be careful. As she crept through the woods carefully the nagging feeling lessened. Almost like the pursuer was growing bored. She came to a small clearing and hid behind the trees just out of sight. she was waiting. waiting. Then movement. She saw him moving through his small camp and decided it was now or never. she winnowed right behind him and tried to tackle him. He spun and grabbed her mid air. She let out a surprised yelp.

"HOW DO YOU ALWAYS KNOW?!" She yelled. They were far enough away from Velaris at this point.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sie? You cant sneak up on a shadow-singer. Its just impossible. He said." His voice sounding like music to her ears.

"Its not fair, you always know. And you always sneak up on me and I never know. Not until it is too late for me to do anything!" she pouted

"That's just it though. At the beginning you couldn't detect me until i already attacked. But now? You can feel me before I do anything, and yes you can do something. You just choose no to because you know I am not going to hurt you." 

She frowned, knowing he was right. 

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. So what is on our agenda for tonight? Are we going to go for a nice stroll through the woods? Or perhaps we are going to work on some magic?" she waited for his response. She looked up at his face with an eyebrow raised in question. 

"Are you done?" he said

She tried not to bristle. What was going on with him today?Why was he acting like an ass? Fine if he was going to act like this then she was going back home. 

"If you are going to act like an ass then I am going home. I will see you tomorrow." she turned to walk away. she got halfway from where he was standing to the edge of the clearing before she whipped around and held up her short sword against his. 

"What THE HELL!?" what was he doing? attacking her like this? out of the blue. Without any warning?

He surged back when she tried to bring her other arm around to swipe out at his stomach

"You wanted to know what we were doing tonight. So why not make you pissed to the point where you would leave with your guard down and then attack? seemed like a pretty good plan to me." He said shrugging

"You really are an ass aren't you?"

She stepped back and got into a defensive position waiting for him to attack. He just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"why don't you go on the offensive today? Lets try it that way." He then proceeded to get into a defensive position. Really? he was going to let her go on the offensive?Alright well she isn't going to complain. 

She got ready summoning two twin daggers out of a pocket realm,courtesy of her father, and proceeded to lunge at him with all of her force. She swept left with her right dagger and as he went back to try and get out of the way she winnowed behind him and lunged forward to try and stab him through the chest. He had calculated it and proceeded to winnow behind her and get her into a choke hold. 

"You are to eager and you only think about going straight for the kill without thinking that the opponent may be  _Vastly_ more skilled than you. Start thinking with your head Sierra or you may not have one much longer." 

He released her and she just slumped against him. 

He wrapped his arms around her and said "What do you want to do tonight? do you really want to just go for a stroll? or just lay here and talk all night? Either way I am alright with whatever you choose to do. I think we both deserve a day off of training. Don't you think? And don't worry, the only reason I know what you were going to do while you lunged at me is because I know you too well. You are an extraordinary warrior.... How about we eat? It has been awhile since you have had my amazing cooking as you say." 

She liked that idea and immediately perked up, and wriggled out of his grasp and bounded over to his little makeshift tent and plopped down on the ground next to the fire. Waiting patiently. 

"Wow, don't think I have ever seen you move that fast." He said with a light chuckle to it.

The night went by with no incident. Just both of them enjoying the others presence. Eating and talking. Talking like they did every night. Every night for the past six months she would sneak out and meet up with him here and they would do a number of things in which consisted of training. whether it was hand to hand, with weapons, with their magic, with being about to try and develop her magic from both of her parents. Or they would just lay there under the starry sky and just talk about themselves to each other. telling of their past. They had known each other for a little over a year. 

Sierra however didn't notice the nagging feeling she had had every since she had left the house of wind. she had pushed it away as soon as she had seen movement after she had snuck up on the clearing. Because they were being watched. Watched by a certain shadow-singer who was sent secretly by the High Lord of the Night court to see where his daughter was going. So he listened. And what he found he was certain would make the High Lord worry as him being the over protective Fae male that he is. But Azriel was torn between fulfilling his mission for the High Lord and letting the young heir be at peace with herself and not having to worry about anything until she was ready to introduce the fae male to her parents. So he did what he thought would be best. He crept closer to them so he could think of a way to make his presence known so he could talk to the young Heir. But what he didn't account for was the sudden change in the air and then the sudden presence behind him and he whirled around and came face to face with a man with glowing gold and silver eyes staring into his own dark ones. With the man having his own shadows swirling around him. The male before him let loose a low snarl that was deep in his throat. Azriel heard a surprised yell behind him but he was to focused on the male in-front of him. He took a step back and put his hand on Truth-Teller at his side. Waiting for the male to make his move.

He was suddenly met with Sierra pushing her way in between the two males saying 

"STOP BOTH OF YOU!" She turned to the other male and put her hands on his chest and spoke calmly 

"Ash It's ok. He isn't here to hurt either one of us. His name is Azriel. My parents Shadow-Singer."

The males eyes started to slowly go back to normal. the same colors just not glowing anymore. 

"Sorry" the male spoke. 

Azriel inclined his head slightly, letting the man know he heard and accepted. He could feel their shadows mingling together and from what they both gathered they knew that the other was not a threat at this moment. so they both relaxed.

Then she turned to him.

"And what, by chance are you doing Az?" She asked 

Az could not lie to her so he told her the truth

"Your father caught you sneaking out about three months ago. He wanted to approach you about it and ask you as to why. But your mother stopped him and told him to wait. That you would surely tell us all when you were ready. So he waited for three months and when you did not approach anyone he decided that he wanted me to follow you and find out for himself." 

She bristled "I am completely capable of taking care of myself! But I do not blame you Az. You were just following my fathers wishes. Please do not tell him what happened here tonight- I will approach everyone at dinner tomorrow night and tell everyone what has been going on. And is Ash is up to it I can even ask him to dinner." With that she turned to look at the male and raised an eyebrow in question. 

"I will come if it is what you want." 

She beamed. 

Az cleared his throat and said 

"I think it would be best if we all went our separate ways now. I will go back with you Sierra and leave you at the edge of Velaris so they do not know that I was with you." 

They both nodded their heads. 

"Will you truly be alright with meeting my family tomorrow?" she asked him

"I think I can handle them." He said

Azriel tried to not roll his eyes. 

Then a thought struck his mind as the two were sharing their parting words. 

"If you don't mind my asking, I was just wondering a few questions about you."

The male looked at Azriel and said "I will answer your questions. but only if I feel comfortable to."

Azriel looked at Sierra and she seemed to get the hint and started walking back towards Velaris

"Do you intend to hurt her?" he asked 

A barked laugh was his reply, slightly startling Azriel, his wings slightly flaring in alarm. He looked at the male with slightly wide eyes. 

The male said "Brother, I would never do such a thing. I-I love her to deeply."

The answer slightly startling him. Loved her? how long has this been going on?

"How-How long has this been going on?" Azriel asked him 

"She has been sneaking out to see me for about six months. 

"Six?" he asked slightly surprised. Surprised that she had been able to sneak out every night without anyone knowing for three months.

"How long have you known each other?"

"A little over a year" he answered.

"Hmmm." Azriel thought about his choices in front of him. He could go back and tell his high lord about what he had seen here, or he could wait until Sierra had told everyone tomorrow night to tell everyone herself. 

"I will let her tell everyone tomorrow night. Are you coming?" He said 

"I will do what she wants me to do. If she wishes me to come tomorrow night then I shall come. If she wishes to just tell them about me then I will be fine with that as well. She has to be comfortable with whatever is going to happen before I will try to do anything." 

Azriel hummed his agreement. 

"Alright I will see you tomorrow then. Hopefully." 

And with that Azriel took off. Shortly catching up with Sierra. They walked back towards Velaris in comfortable silence 

"I will not tell anyone of what I have seen here. But You must at least tell them about him tomorrow. They do not have to meet him. Although I think that by the time the night is up tomorrow night they will come to like him. But you must at least tell them. Everyone is worried about you. This is my deal Sierra." 

He saw out of the corner of his eye that she was beaming

"Thank you Uncle Az. I will tell them all tomorrow night. You have yourself a bargain." 

They both had a tingling sensation on the inside of their right arms. Azriel looked down to see a small tattoo that signaled their bargain. He groaned slightly

"Why must it always be a bargain with you?" 

She giggled and said "Because Tattoos are fun! Isnt it beautiful though?" He looked at the newest tattoo on his arm. It was rather beautiful. It consisted of flames dancing around each other to make out a shape, he could not make it out. Like it was some sort of optical illusion. He looked at it with brows furrowed in confusion. He looked at her and said 

"What is it?"

"It is Illyrian wings, arent they beautiful?" 

He turned his arm sideways so it was now horizontal and now he could see it. It was truly a master piece. 

"Why wings?" 

As far as he knew she didn't have Illyrian wings. She could probably make them if she had her mothers Transformation magic. 

"Just because." 

He didn't ask any further as they were approaching the edge of Velaris. 

"How do you expect me to explain my newest addition of my collections of bargains with you from what I have gathered over the years to Clary?" He asked.

Over the years she was always able to get him to make ridiculous bargains so she would get a new tattoo wherever she wanted and she was especially ecstatic to know that Azriel would get the same one. After she found out that he got them as well as her, she took into careful consideration of what she wanted the tattoo to look like.

"Just tell her you made another bargain with me, it wont surprise anyone, and tell her and anyone else that asks that all will be explained tomorrow by myself." 

He could deal with that. 

They soon parted ways and he headed back towards his house to his probably now sleeping wife. 

Sierra carefully walked into her room several minutes later and used her magic to make her wings go away. They were the perfect match to the ones she fashioned onto her and Azriels arm after. 

Because her wings were the exact replica of the wings of Ash's. Except for the scars, he told her not to copy those. But she was fine with that. She climbed into bed and wondered if he would show everyone his wings tomorrow. then thought that he probably would not. He was a little self contious when it came to his wings. As far as she knew she was the only one he ever let see his wings willingly. 

With that thought, she drifted off to sleep with a small smile on her face.


	2. The Dinner Disaster.

Sierra walked calmly through the halls of the House of Wind. She had stayed in her room throuout most of the day. 

But she knew she was not going to be able to stay in there all day. So she decided to go out into Velaris. 

As she was walking down the streets of Velaris she decided that she would want Ash to meet her family today if he wanted to. So with that thought in mind she turned and started heading towards his clearing. When she got towards the edge of Velaris she knew she was being followed. So she saw a small shop and decided to go inside. She was inside for a little while before she finally bought a few flowers from the nice woman behind the counter. They were beautiful black roses that had white flecks all over them it looked like stars. Probably for the upcoming starfall. 

She always had mixed feelings about Starfall. It was her Courts holiday. But at the same time it was also her birthday. She knew this year was going to be a big deal because it was her first Starfall with Ash. 

As she exited the shop the same person from before was lurking in the shadows  so she decided to pretend like she didn’t know they were there. 

So she continued down the road and kept stopping at every stall to look to see what they were selling. When she went away from one stall about 15 minutes later she felt the presence start to move closer. When they were very close and lurking in the shadows so they would be invisible she decided she would strike first. 

She crept towards a stall that was right next to an alley and looked at the wares the vendor had to offer. She saw very slight movement out of the corner of her eye and decided to make her move. She winnowed behind the movement and flung her arms around where she guessed his neck would be. He seemed slightly taken aback and showed himself to her. 

“You are getting better. Although you could have made a move right after you got out of that flower shop. But I’m not one to judge. You did good today Sie.” 

She beamed at him and said 

“It’s actually a good thing you came here today. I needed to ask you a question.” 

His head tilted slightly to the right and he raised a brow in question. 

“Would you be comfortable meeting my family tonight?”

He slightly tensed between her arms. But he knew he had to. For her. He would do anything for her. 

“Yes. I would love to meet them.” 

She was uncertain. She didn’t miss the fact that he tensed. She was going to ask again but he cut her off 

“Listen Sie. I may not be completely comfortable. But, they are your family. I need to meet them.” 

She reluctantly gave in. Which brought them to their next topic. 

“Are you going to tell them that you are Illaryian?” 

With that sentence he visibly flinched. She should not have brought it up. 

“I can if the subject come up. But if it doesn’t. Then I won’t say a word. I’m not going to lie to anyone. You know how I feel about lying.”

Se knew that he would tell the truth. And that was that.

“Alright. Well dinner is normally around seven. Stop by a little before then. I will see you later.”

“I will see you later Sie”

with that they went their desperate ways. Her towards the house of wind. Him towards the woods surrounding Velaris.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was arriving on dinner time and Sierra knew she was going to have to explain to her family. So she calmly walked into the room right off of the dining room where everyone was visiting.  

Azriel was the first to notice her. She gave a subtle nod to him and he did the same. She waited for everyone to look at her. When it did not seem that it was going to happen Azriel  cleared his throat. 

This catching everyone’s attention very quickly. 

“I have something I need to tell all of you...” 

Everyone at this point was giving her their undivided attention. 

“As you all know I have been sneaking out everynight. It has been going on for six months. You only know about three-“

”Six months!?” Rhys half yelled. 

“Dad please let me explain. It is because I have been sneaking out to see someone. Someone that I have known for over a year. He is so kind and gentle. He is the nicest man-outside if this family- that I have ever met. And- and I’m pretty sure I love him. I’m not sure if he feels the same way. But I love him very deeply. I have invited him to dinner tonight and he will be here shortly. So please do not be mean to him. And please try to welcome him with open arms to the best of your ability.” 

At the end of her little speech everyone was left slightly at a loss for words. 

“He is coming here? Tonight? WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US SOONER GIRL?! Now I have to get dressed in something else. Gotta make sure he is a good man for you. I will be back momentarily.” 

And with that Mor was gone. 

“Well I can’t wait to meet him. And try to scare the living shit out of him.” Cassian said. 

“Well I’m sure it is going to be lovely to meet him Sierra dear” Elain said 

“Well I certainly cant wait to meet him” Rhys said. 

Feyre game him a slight glare. 

Nesta said nothing. 

“He will definitely be under heavy questions.” Amren said. 

Azriel said nothing. Which made Rhys turn to him. 

“Do you have nothing to say Az?” 

“I have already met him. So I have nothing to say as of right now.”

Slightly shocking everyone in the room except for Sierra. 

“What do you mean you have already met him?” Rhysand said. 

“Well-“

He was cut off by knocking on the front door. 

“Saved by the bell Az” Sierra said and turned and walked towards the front door. 

She arrived and opened the door. She looked at him and felt her heart beat slightly start to race. 

“Hello” she said. 

“Hi” he said. 

“Are you ready? To meet my crazy family?” 

He chuckled and said 

“for you I would be ready for anything” 

Her heart beat stuttered a little. 

“Well follow me” 

she guided him to the dining room naming all of the rooms along the way. 

When they arrived at the dining room de saw that Mor was back. And that everyone was siting at the table already. With only two seats available. One next to Azriel that she always took. And the head of the table. She knew what her father was doing. Trying to rattle him. She hoped he would be fine. Especially with meeting his High Lord and Lady. 

She led him into the room and she took her usual seat and he easily slid into the seat at the head of the table. 

She cleared her throat and said “Everyone this is Ash. Ash this is Mor, my aunt. Amren, my aunt. Nesta, my aunt. Elain,my aunt. Cassian, my uncle. Azriel, my uncle. Unfortunately my other two aunts could not be here tonight. Clary, Azriels wife. As well as Kate, Mors wife. This is my mother Feyre. And her mate and husband and my father Rhysand. High Lord and Lady.” 

Ash turned to look at everyone and said

“Hello. Nice to meet you all.” 

She could tell he was clenching his fists beneath the table. Trying to keep them from slightly shaking. 

She was going to say something to him before she was cut off by Amren. 

“Boy. Why are you so nervous. Your heart is beating a mile a minute.” He looked slightly offended at being addressed as “Boy” but he let it go and said 

“Just nervous to be meeting Sie’s family is all.” 

“Sie?” Casual asked. Slightly rudely. She knew he was going to try and act rude to try and see if he could scare him away. 

“Ash, tell us a little about yourself.” Nesta said. It being the first words she has spoken since hearing the news of him. 

Ash snapped his eyes to hers and thought for a moment before speaking. 

“Well”

He was cut off by Nesta saying 

“Your ears. Your not Fae. And your not human. So what are you?” 

He flinched at that and immediately looked into his lap. Not meeting anyone’s eyes. 

Sierra saw everyone exchange glances and saw their confusion on all of their faces. 

“Wait. You called me brother last night. What did you mean?” Asked Azriel. 

Ash finally spoke and said 

“I am Illaryian. Not High Fae like you said.” And he stopped there not saying anything else.

Azriel slightly tensed same as Cassian.

“Well if you are Illaryian then where are your wings?” Cassian asked. And as soon as he said it. Everyone knew instantly that it was not a good thing to ask.  

By this point Ash was shaking slightly. 

Sierra jumped from her chair and grabbed Ash’s hand and said 

“I should have never brought you here tonight. Let’s go. We can try again some other time.” She tried to get him to get up but was stopped by Rhysand saying 

“Why don’t you answer him boy” 

She now knew that her father was going to be mean as well. 

“Father plea-

“I have my wings glamoured sir.” Ash spoke. Startling everyone. 

“Ash please. You don’t have to do this. Let’s just go. You are not comfortable here. I want you to be comfortable when you talk to my family. Not them acting like a bunch of asses.” He stood up to be led away by her but was stopped by Nesta saying 

“I want to see your wings” 

making Ash freeze in place and stare her down. 

“No.” Came his angered reply. 

Shit. Sierra thought. This is going to end splendid. 

“Excuse you? Who do you think you are to talk to her like that? Just show her your wings” Cassian said. 

Ash locked eyes with him next and said 

“No.” even more angered. 

You could here his heart racing and she knew everyone of them could hear it as well. But you could tell his heart was racing because he was getting angry. Extremely angry. She had only seen him Angry like this twice before. And both time did not end pretty. She had to get him out of here. And get him out of here now. 

Cassian stood up and looked Ash straight in the eyes. Which he realized after standing up that Ash was a good four inches taller than him. But that did not scare Cassian. Because apparently he did not care. 

“You listen here you asshole. You don’t get to walk into someone else’s house and disrespect them. Now apologize.” 

Ash stepped forward so he was basically looming over Cassian and said 

“No.” 

Need to get him out right now. 

“Ash let’s leave. Right now.” She grabbed his hand and tried to drag him out of the room. But cassian decided that it was too much. And all Sierra saw was Cassians fist flying towards Ash’s face. Before she saw Cassians fist collide with an invisible shield. At full force and once he hit it, it slammed him back into the wall behind him. 

Everyone was on their feet instantly. All of them staring at Ash. 

Sierra could not stand it anymore and all of her self control shattered the moment her father took a step towards him.  She jumped in front of Ash and took his face Into her hands and spoke calmly 

“Ash. Look at me. Please. I need you to get out of here right now. Go back to your camp. Please. Before this gets out of hand. 

He looked into her face and she could see both of his eyes glowing. The left one glowing Gold. The right one glowing Silver. 

“He came after me. I understand that they are newly mated. He feels like I disrespected her. But there are certain boundaries that even the Commander can not cross.” He spoke calmly. 

“I understand. But please Ash. I do not want this house to be a pile of Ashes if everyone gets Into a fight here. Please.” 

She said the last word in desperation. And he heard it. No he felt it. He felt her desperation. That is the only reason why he nodded his head and instantly winnowed away. 

She took a deep breath and turned to look at her family. The look on her face would send lesser fae running. It sent a chill down everyone’s backs. Even Amrens.

”All that I asked was that you welcome him with open arms. I can understand you being wary. But full OUT ATTACKING HIM IS NOT OKAY TO DO AT ALL!! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU!” She turned towards Nesta 

“YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A LITTLE MORE COURTEOUS AND NOT ASKED ABOUT HIS WINGS IN. THE FIRST PLACE. THERE MUST BE A REASON BEHIND NOT SHOWING THEM! AND YOU!” She whipped towards Cassian  

“YOU AND YOUR SELF RIGHTEOUS ASS! JOW COULD YOU SWING AT HIM?!” He looked guilty. But she didn’t care. No. No at all. She needed to get her point across. And she needed to protect Ash. She felt it. In her bones. Down to her soul. She HAD to protect him at all costs. 

“YOU COULD HAVE LEDT IT ALONE AND NOT TRIED TO FORCE HIM TO SHOW HIS WINGS!! YOU KNOW  ** _NOTHING._** ” The last word her voice turned deadly. Everyone was shocked at this outburst. They had never seen her like this. 

“YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DISRESPECT HIM EITHER. I UNDERSTAND HE MAY BE YOUNGER THAN YOU BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU GET TO LOOK DOWN IN HIM EITHER!” she screamed at Amren. 

“AND YOU..... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!” She screamed at her father. She knew she was red in the face. She knew that could hear her heartbeat with how hard and fast it was slamming into her chest. Everyone had wide eyes. And no one knew what to say. 

“I just wanted him to feel okay with meeting new people for the first time since he met me. I wanted him to feel welcome in my home. You all know nothing about who he is or what he has been through. So next time before you start threatening someone. Take that into consideration. Because if it’s happens again. I may not be able go convince him to leave. Now if you will excuse me. I need to check on Ash. And don’t expect me back tonight.” And with that she turned to leave. 

“Wait!” She heard her father say. 

“I understand everything you have said. And we will have a discussion about it later. But how did he winnow out of here? This place is completely warded against it” 

she paused in her walked and said without looking back. 

“Like I said. You all know nothing about him. You have no idea how powerful he may be. Who he is. What he is.” 

“We know what he is. He said he is Illaryian.” She heard Nesta say. 

“Yeah. He is. But do you know what tribe he is from? Who his parents are? What his lineage is? No? Then don’t assume he is going to be another half brained Illaryian. Goodbye. I will see you all tommorrow. And maybe if I can convince him to come. And maybe next time we can actually make it to the food.” And with that she walked out of the house and went down a few stairs before she summoned her wings and flew into the forest towards Ash. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Now please understand that The reason Cassian and Nesta were so mean is because they are newly mated ad Cassian is tense with them being around the other males already as this strange man that no one knows comes and says something like that to him. He was not able to control himself. Same as Nesta not liking being told no. And Rhysand is acting like that because he has to protect his daughter and see what kind of man he is. And the reason Amren was acting that was was because well it’s Amren. What do you expect?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I have wanted to make this story for quite a while. Tell me what you think!  
> And the nick-name he called her Sie- is pronounced Sea.


End file.
